Melt The Ice
by FairyTailShipper13
Summary: Gray has always kept his heart encased in ice. But when Lyon comes into the picture and tries to win Juvia's heart, Gray comes to a startling realization that Juvia has melted his ice. Tangled up in a love triangle, he knows he can't lose Juvia to Lyon. Gray and Lyon quickly launch into a battle of who wins the water mages heart. So will Gruvia pervail in the end? R&R please!


Fairy Tail was finally back to it's former glory. The guild was restored, a thousand dragons defeated, and as usual team Natsu having a brawl in the corner. "Come ere you little slant eyed ice pervert!" The one and only Natsu Dragneel shouted barbarically swinging his fist at his rival Gray Fullbuster.

"You want to go flame brain?" Gray turned away from his drink peeled his shirt off subconsciously delivering a punch straight to Natsu's jaw. Natsu's eyes burned with malice as he got up, and as usual both parties begun to beat the crap out of each other. The other guild members nearby just rolled their eyes. Typical. But typical was reassuring after the hell they went through after the Grand Magic Games.

A certain wide eyed Juvia Loxar, the one and only water mage in Fairy Tail, gazed from a far at Gray as his forgotten shirt flew off landing in a heap next to Juvia's feet.

"Gray-Sama.." she whispered adoringly eyes dazed clearly already in what Gray liked to call; "Juvia Land." Gray always quite oblivious to the effect he had on women grinned as he tackled Natsu to the ground.

"Natsu! Gray!" Shouted a very peeved off voice eyes burning scarlet. Erza Scarlet got up from her table where she was enjoying a piece of strawberry cake to yank both Gray and Natsu off each other.

"Can't you let me eat my cake in piece!" she snapped but for those who knew her well, would see the fondness for the two, behind those scarlet eyes. She knocked the two idiot's heads together anyway, punishment for interrupting her meal.

"Yes Erza!" the two boys said in unison quickly hugging each other rubbing their heads grimacing.

"Knock it off will you? You don't want to damage our guild when were hosting all of Magnolia tonight!" Erza chastised, forever the responsible one. The two boys nodded vigorously again and immediately split the brawl up. Their guild, was hosting a party for all of the guilds involved in defeating the Dragons. It was a sweet victory for mages, and Makarov decided it was only fit to celebrate that they weren't all lying in their graves. All guilds were invited including Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and SaberTooth.

The two boys quickly retreated, Natsu taking a seat next to Lucy and Happy at the bar, Gray next to Juvia. Mirajane wearing a lose smile and poured all four drinks. She grinned as she spotted Gray next to Juvia the wheels in her cunning mind already spinning.

"You were great in that fight Gray-sama," Juvia said quickly as soon as Gray sat down pulling his shirt over his head.

"Juvia knows you're the strongest guy in Fairy Tail!"

"What? Oh thanks Juvia," Gray muttered a bit distracted taking a swing of his drink. Juvia gritted her teeth. What must she say for him to notice her?

"Gray how about tomorrow you and Juvia go on a job together?" Mirajane quickly intervened spotting Juvia fruitlessly trying to capture Gray's attention.

"I'm going on a job with Erza tomorrow." Gray responded not even bothering to look up from his bubbling drink. Juvia frowned eyes narrowing dismayed. Erza was definitely a love rival. Why was her Gray-sama going alone with Erza! Alone!

"Why doesn't Juvia come with you, I'm sure you could use her skills?" Mirjane added thoughtfully growing increasingly frustrated with Grays cold attitude towards Juvia.

"Sorry it's a two person job specifically," Gray said finally meeting Juvia in the eyes. He shrugged nonchalantly downed his drink, took of his shirt, and got up from the table.

"See you tonight at the party Juvia, Mirajane." Then with that the ice mage walked out of the guild not even bothering to look back.

Tears sprung to Juvia's eyes. She tried so hard with her Gray-sama. Why can't he for once notice her? Did he even know Juvia liked him? No, not like, she was in_ love _with the ice mage, he was the one who took away her rain away, made her see the light.

Well, Juvia thought with newfound determination. There's always the party tonight. Juvia can blow him away then! A small smile formed on her lips. Yes, she must go find the perfect outfit now. Mirajane, seemed to understand what Juvia was thinking, and winked at her nakama.

"Go get him Juvia."

"Juvia will. Thank you Mirajane-san."

And with that the water mage hurriedly got up and walked out of the guild determined to look perfect for tonight and capture Gray-sama's attention once and for all.

No guild hosted a party quite as lively as Fairy Tail did. The guild spirit was infectious, and tonight it was shared with everyone. Everywhere you looked people were laughing, drinking, fighting and talking with each other. All the guilds showed too. Natsu and Sting were already deep in a brawl, and Cana already in a drinking contest. Gajeel and Rogue also stood together drinking as Levy watched Gajeel an astonishing fondness for the Iron Dragon Slayer in her eyes. Jet and Droy Levy's admirers, stood behind her, gazing at the blunette fondly, both withering under Gajeels piercing glare. Lucy, Erza, and Happy, all sat together laughing, Lucy eyeing Natsu adoringly out of the corner of her eyes.

Cherry, Wendy both stood together giggling at the rest of the guild, looking like the typical thirteen year olds, everyone forgot they were.

Even Makarov was enjoying himself talking earnestly to the other guild masters.

Lyon Vastia, and Sherry were standing together awkwardly, the certain white haired mage looking for his blue haired mage. Yet his water mage and his child hood rival were nowhere to be found. Lyon was growing quite antsy. The only reason he attended tonight was to see his beautiful Juvia-san and ask her out on a date.

Finally Gray Fullbuster strode through the door fashionably late wearing nothing but jeans and his abs.

"Gray your clothes." Mirajane called from the bar.

Gray looked down eyes widening.

"Shit I forgot my shirt." He hissed under his breath. He shrugged couldn't be bothered with clothes anyway, and headed to Natsu looking for some fun. He looked around something missing. Oh yeah Juvia wasn't here. That was weird. She was usually the first to greet him and tell him he looked great. His cheeks slightly flushed. It's not like he needed Juvia to compliment him or anything.

"Ah hello Gray no clothes I see, classy of you." Lyon approached Gray warily rolling his eyes at his rival.

"Oi, Lyon what are you doing here?" Gray asked immediately tensing now that he knew Lyon was here.

"Well this is a party and my guild was invited," he said in nonchalance.

"Besides I'm waiting for Juvia-san."

"Juvia? What do you want with her you bastard?" Gray asked already annoyed with this conversation.

"To show my love for her of course. You shouldn't let a women like_ that _get away." Lyon said with an affectionate lilt to his voice.

"Well, Gray go and join your childish comrades." He said with a wave of his hand. Gray growled at Lyon before turning away fuming. Whatever. Lyon was a bastard that hadn't changed.

Finally Juvia walked strode through the guild finally after two hours of preparing herself. She hoped it paid off. She wore a strapless tight short light blue dress that showed just the right amount of her cleavage and brought out the colour of her eyes. Juvia was done being embarrassed of her dress wear. Besides it was just this once. She had on her Fairy Tail necklace and her hair was done in beautiful waves. She even wore makeup for the occasion, eyelashes coated in mascara eyelids brushed with silver eye shadow. Her cheeks were a warm pink and she wore a bright red lipstick.

"Juvia hopes this is enough for Gray-sama," she whispered under her breath hopefully. On the other side of the bar Lyon was nursing a nosebleed, he had acquired after laying eyes on Juvia.

Gray sat at the bar alone, and feeling the atmosphere in the air change, he turned around. All eyes were on Juvia not like she noticed. She looked pretty-no that wasn't the right word, she looked beautiful. The once former "Rain Woman" was the opposite of that now, her smile, her appearance lit the room up like a sun. He smiled, and turned around to drink.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed practically running to Gray.

"Juvia thinks you look amazing!" she said a quick blush heating her cheeks.

"Thanks Juvia." He said quietly not that he looked any different than he did any other day. She waited for Gray to take notice of her dress, but he said nothing. Juvia strained a smile. Was this not enough for Gray-sama?

"Juuviia-san!" Lyon called from across the room striding towards the two mages. He reached Juvia grabbing her hand twirling her around.

"You look beautiful." Juvia smiled at the compliment. At least someone noticed. It wasn't Gray-sama but at Lyon-san was a kind man.

"Would you care for a drink Juvia-san?" Lyon asked in a trance at the lovely women before him. Mirajane observing the whole scene behind the bar wanted to smack Gray for being so inconsiderate. Why was he blowing Juvia off?

"Sure Lyon-san," Juvia muttered finally giving up at her attempt to talk to Gray. Gray raised an eyebrow at Juvia. Why did she agree to drink with Lyon anyway? Gray not wanting to be anywhere near Lyon got up and went to go find Lucy or Erza, to entertain him.

Mira poured two glasses and Lyon took one taking a swing. Juvia growing quickly depressed downed the whole drink in one gulp.

"Another please, Mira-san." Mira raised her eyebrows but did it wordlessly.

"You do look lovely." Lyon said quietly abashed.

"Thank you Lyon-san that means a lot, Juvia tried hard."

"You don't need to try, your naturally beautiful," Lyon replied honestly.

"Thanks again Lyon-san you are sweet. Cheers." She held up her newly poured glass cheered and drank.

About six glasses later Juvia was clearly drunk, and Lyon gazed at her laughing. That women sure could drink. She was laughing and giggling with Lyon for the past hour and Lyon has to admit, he was quite enjoying it.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia suddenly squealed eyes feverishly bright.

"How come you didn't like Juvia's dress, she spent two hours getting ready just for you!" she said pouting practically tackling Gray.

"Oi I never said I didn't like it!" Gray said half intoxicated as well.

"You never notice Juvia!" She screams fresh tears springing to her eyes clinging to Gray.

"Juvia let go your drunk," He snapped grinding his teeth.

"Juvia will do anything for you but you never notice her! Juvia is so tired of this! Juvia does everything to make you happy, Juvia- Juvia loves you and you don't even care!" The whole party went quiet gaping at the pair in shock. Some were secretly glad Juvia said what everyone thought. Even Lyon was surprised by delighted. He was going to win Juvia's heart over that ice stripper even if it killed him.

Something in Gray snapped suddenly tired that Juvia was always breathing down his neck.

He pushed her away infuriated.

"Knock it off! I need space Juvia! You never give me any space! I know that you're obsessed with me or something but I don't care! I can't help it if I don't like you! Find someone else to obsess over! I-I don't love you okay?" Gray screamed not even realizing what he shouted until it registered a second after.

The whole party gaped at Gray and his cheeks flushed. Great. Now he looked like an asshole.

Juvia was drunk but not _that _drunk to not understand his words. Juvia. Just. Snapped. She felt crushed like a million pounds were dropped on top of her. Gray-sama her Gray the man that took away her rain didn't love her. She was tired of winning over his heart. She couldn't melt that ice no matter how hard she tried. Juvia gave up. She gave up on Gray Fullbuster.

She was dying on the inside but forced herself with all her might, to stay calm.

"I understand Gray." Juvia spat out restraining a slight tremble very few noticed.

Then she turned around and walked slowly out of the guild.

"J-Juvia wait," Gray stammered realizing what he had shouted. Everyone looked at him like he was the spawn of Satan. He looked down ashamed.

But Juvia was already out the door. Once away from the party she let the tears fall. She collapsed to the ground hugging herself. She didn't hold anything back. She cried for all the attempts to claim Gray as her own, she cried that not once in her life has she ever been loved, she cried she cried she cried _hard._

A mass of white hair sat quietly next to Juvia as she cried not saying a word, just taking the hysterical blunette in his arms. She sobbed against Lyon's shoulder trembling and he cradled her closer kissing her on the forehead.

"It's okay, I'm here Juvia, just let it out. He's not worth crying over anyway." Juvia sobbed hugging Lyon closer and from the outside of the guild a certain raven haired mage watched as the rain fell feeling worse by the second. What exactly had he done?


End file.
